Ghost Hunt Files
by Jeii15
Summary: SPR is back in action. Taking cases from all around the world, they are back with more thrilling cases. Mai/Naru, Ayako/Takigawa, Masako/John, Lin/Madoka


Case 1: Girl on a Prom Dress

"Naru! We have a client." Mai, the brunette girlfriend of Oliver Davis called.

Naru stood up from his chair and left his office. As soon as he sat down he said, "Mai, tea please."

"On it, Naru." Mai said from the kitchen.

After Naru got back from England 2 weeks after he left, he confessed to Mai that he loves her and asked her to be his girlfriend. 3 months have passed and they grew closer to each other and loved each other more. He became different, but it was a good different. He is now a gentleman to Mai, more affectionate and not as bossy anymore.

He waited for Mai before he asks the client what his case is. Mai sat down next to him as soon as she finished handing out tea.

"Hello. I'm Noire and I came to ask if you could help me. I called Professor Davis," this caught both Naru's and Mai's attention, "and asked him if he could do a favor for me. He said to go to Japan and look for Kazuya Shibuya, his son, I assume that is you." Naru nodded.

"What kind hauntings do you experience, ma'am? If you don't mind me asking." Mai asked.

"Just Noire please. Anyway, a year and a half ago, my husband and I bought a house almost in the middle of nowhere. We would constantly hear knocking and rocks being thrown to the windows. We didn't bother getting worried because we thought it was just children passing by and decided to prank us. Then a year ago, missing cases started. Both men and women were missing in the same day every month. They all appear to be graduating students. That's when it started. At first it was just voices. We thought it was nothing. Then 3 months ago, it started becoming more violent. It starts throwing knives and pushing us down the stairs and locking us up in rooms. A week ago, one of the rooms were painted in bloody red and it reeked like real blood! Please help us. I am a month pregnant and I don't want any harm to come to us, please." the women cried silently after finishing her story. Mai stood up and rushed to the woman whispering comforting words.

She and Naru looked at each other and nodded.

"We will take your case, Noire-san. However, where do you live again?" Naru asked.

"Oh. Um. About that... we live in San Francisco, California in America, Shibuya-san."

Mai widened her eyes and looked at Naru. He looked back at her and they both sighed.

This is gonna be a long case.

3 Days Later...

Mai has contacted the rest of the team and they all agreed to come. Even Madoka is coming with them. Mai was one of the first ones to arrive in the office with Naru.

"Noll." Mai's voice was calm but serious.

"Yes, Mai?" Naru knows that when she uses that name, she's serious or something's worrying her.

"We got this case 3 days ago yet, I didn't have any dreams about it. I talked to Gene last night and he said even he doesn't know. It's as if someone's blocking me." Mai said, sounding frustrated.

"Mai. It's okay. Maybe it's because we're too far from the site. When we get closer, I'm sure the connection will be better. So don't worry about it okay?" Naru said. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Mai just nodded and 10 minutes later they heard a car pull over and a minute later the doors swung open revealing Madoka with Lin.

"Madoka! It's so nice you'll be able to help us with this case! Good morning, Lin-san." Mai rushed forward to hug Madoka then hugged Lin who unhesitatingly embraced her back.

"I KNOW MAI! Oooh. This is gonna be soooo much fun!" Madoka squealed then rushed forward to Naru who started backing away but it was too late as Madoka tackled him to the ground.

Naru groaned and Lin helped Madoka up while Mai helped Naru. Suddenly the door opened and there stood John who has his arm around Masako's shoulders.

"Masako!" Madoka and Mai exclaimed.

"Mai! Madoka! It's been far too long." Masako giggled.

"I'm pretty sure it has only been 4 days, Masako." John said shaking his head at the ladies with a smile on his face.

She escaped from John's arm to hug the two women. While hugging the door opened again and this time it's Ayako and Bou-san.

"Ayako! Bou-san!" Mai rushed to hug them both. They have been the mother and father figures of Mai.

"I thought Yasuhara-san will come?" Lin asked looking for the mischievous boy.

"He told us he was gonna be la-" Bou-san was cut off by the door.

"KONNICHIWA!" Yasu greeted enthusiastically.

"Yasu!" hugs and greetings were around.

"Now since we're all here. Why don't we go to the airport?" Naru coldly said.

"Great idea, let's go!" Mai tugged Naru's hand to the limousine they hired.


End file.
